I Saw Her Standing There
by AlexaVeela
Summary: A veces hay personas que entran en nuestra vida con un propósito inalcanzable. Pueden estar a tu lado, y ellas nunca sabrán lo importante que son para ti. Puedes saber todo sobre ellas, tan escalofriante como parezca, y nunca sabrán de tu existencia... pero no siempre puede ser así. También hay oportunidades que el destino te ofrece para cambiar todo aquello.


**Hola! Nuevamente estoy de vuelta por aquí :) Este one shot va dedicado a ****Amy22Evans, es diferente a lo que escribo pero espero que igualmente lo disfrutes! **

**~x~**

**I Saw Her Standing There**

Ella tenía tan solo diecisiete años la primera vez que la vi. Su aspecto delgado y pálido la diferenciaba del resto, las burlas no se habían hecho esperar cuando dijo provenir de california. Algunos incluso la señalaron de mentirosa, pero eso parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Cada día me asegure de verla al menos una vez, y los fines de semana eran más eternos que de costumbre.

Poco a poco el interés se fue perdiendo, y Bella Swan pasó a ser historia. Por supuesto hubo quienes se acercaron con la intención de conocerla, pero ella los rechazaba. Nunca dijo él porque, simplemente les sonreía con tristeza y daba media vuelta. Su voz era un sonido poco común e incluso los profesores llegaron aceptar su extraña actitud, al fin y al cabo, la chica era tranquila e inteligente. Sin olvidar que también era la hija de sheriff.

A lo largo de mi vida había visto cientos de rostros, pero nunca como el de ella. Estaba mas allá de alguno que pudiera comparar, su belleza peculiar me hizo replantear mi propio físico. No importaban las veces que dijeran lo hermosa que era, yo sabía que junto a la de Isabella era opacada. Cada día mientras caminaba por el pasillo y las miradas me contemplaban, mi único pensamiento era la chica de cabello castaño que siempre estaba sola.

En aquel momento muchos me llamaban la reina del hielo, otros diva por mi comportamiento, y solo algunos cuantos, perra sin corazón. De alguna forma todos los apodos contenían algo de verdad, yo misma me había creado la fama para evitar situaciones desagradables. Sobre todo la del enamorarme. Había sido testigo de las consecuencias de confiar el corazón y ninguna de ellas tenía un final feliz. Aprendí que el enamorarse era quedar vulnerable, y la debilidad no era una de mis actitudes. Yo disfrutaba del control y dominación sobre otros, una simple mirada fulminante hacia retroceder a un hombre más grande que yo. No necesitaba músculos para intimidar a los demás, mi fuerza de carácter era más suficiente.

Muy pronto el tiempo fue transcurriendo, así como la intensidad de mis sentimientos por Bella. Nunca me atreví a hablarle por miedo a ser rechazada, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella fue la única que podía convertirme en una persona cobarde. Mis hermanos no eran ajenos a mi interés por la chica, pero nunca trataron de empujarme a hacer algo. En cierta forma se los agradezco, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo lamento. Tal vez si hubiera dejado mi mascara a un lado, hubiera sido posible escribir una historia diferente, quizás Isabella me hubiera aceptado y estaríamos juntas, pero nada de eso ocurriría jamás.

A veces hay personas que entran en nuestra vida con un propósito inalcanzable. Pueden estar a tu lado, y ellas nunca sabrán lo importante que son para ti. Puedes saber todo sobre ellas, tan escalofriante como parezca, y nunca sabrán de tu existencia… ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Si, tan triste como parece, pero no siempre puede ser así. También hay oportunidades que el destino te ofrece para cambiar todo aquello. En nuestro caso ocurrió ocho años mas tarde.

Después de graduarme e ir en busca de mi camino, termine en New York como abogada. Mi trabajo era algo que me apasionaba y solo servía para recordarme lo desafortunada que era. Intente seguir adelante con mi vida, convencerme de que en alguna parte había alguien para mí, pero estaba cansada de engañarme a mí misma. Dios sabe cuánto culpe a Alice por hacerme creer en algo tan tonto como eso, pero más a mi misma por permitirme creer en sus palabras. Yo me había resignado al hecho de que toda mi vida estaría sola, quizás alguno que otro amante, pero nadie importante además de mi familia.

Sin embargo una noche ocurrió algo inesperado. Como era costumbre cada viernes salía junto a Alice y Jasper a tomar unos tragos, ambos frecuentábamos un bar concurrido de gente para no hacerme sentir incomoda. Si tenía suerte alguien me arrastraría a la pista por el resto de la noche. Pero aquel día fui yo quien decidió dar el primer paso. Creí estar alucinando a causa del alcohol, pero ella me miro y supe que no era más que la realidad.

Cuando la vi allí de pie, su baile se detuvo y ella se alejo de su pareja. La breve expresión de reconocimiento atravesó por su rostro en cuestión de segundos, al mismo tiempo que negaba la invitación del desconocido. Sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, yo no tenía control de la situación. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo y vagamente escuche el llamado de Alice detrás de mí. No podía detenerme, no ahora que de nuevo Isabella estaba frente a mí.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me observaba con una mezcla de diversión y algo más que no pude reconocer. El aura de misterio todavía la rodeaba como en años atrás, pero una rápida mirada hacia su cuerpo era indicio de que algo había cambiado. El vestido ajustado y peligrosamente escotado termino por atraerme hacia ella como un imán. Bailamos toda la noche, y nos abrazamos con fuerza no queriendo liberarnos. Sin necesidad de decirlo, Bella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y unió nuestras frentes. Sus ojos marrones me contemplaron durante largos minutos hasta que se cerraron y nuestros labios se encontraron.

-¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo? –Pregunto haciéndome estremecer.

Mis creencias quedaron en el olvido, al igual que en años atrás cuando me enamore de ella. Finalmente lo había aceptado, ya no habría más mentiras y engaños. Isabella Swan era el amor de mi vida.

**~x~**

**Gracias querido lector por haber entrado! **

**:)**

.


End file.
